


The Ghost Monument aka the one where Metacrisis Doc asks the Time Lords for a TARDIS

by Resa_Saso



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't even know where this is going yet, but i like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: After the events of The Woman Who Fell To Earth, the Doctor tries to fix the unvoluntarily abduction of her new-found friends into space - And promptly ends up in a parallel universe. Well, not any parallel universe. A parallel universe with Rose Tyler and a Meta crisis Doctor, who would very much like to have a chat with the Time Lords. | Fluff, chaos and crack intensifies.





	The Ghost Monument aka the one where Metacrisis Doc asks the Time Lords for a TARDIS

„Right, so, this went a little bit wrong…” She pulled a little face, then continued to grin at her new-found friends, who were looking at her in puzzlement.

“Fixed it though!” she beamed. “Right back where we started. No scary space trip for you… yet.”

Graham, Yaz and Ryan still looked at her in utter disbelief. The Doctor’s grin got a bit shaky while she looked into each of their faces, until she finally realised.

“Oh, she said. “Oh. This… this is not where we started. Uh. Oops?”

“Did we just… teleport?” Ryan asked with that slightly whiny tone he did when he was puzzled.

She knew that this tone was soon to be followed by a sarcastic response from Yaz and a “what the hell” by Graham, so she waited this one out with a tiny little frown.

Really, how did she used to cope with travelling in groups? Back in the days, when it had been her, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric… Well, now that she thought about it, the thought of how unfair it was that Time Lords couldn’t take Aspirin might have already occurred to her even then.

She had also been blonde then. Was that a rule now? Rule 1, the Doctor lies, Rule 2, blonde Doctors travelled in groups? Would there be a rule for when the Doctor was a woman, too? Rule 3, woman Doctors are the best.

She liked that one.

“More importantly: Were we just in space?” Yasmin threw in.

The Doctor turned to Graham, waiting, but he just shrugged.

Ouh, she thought. Might’ve actually put that one into a bit of a shock.

“We were in space…” Yasmin repeated with a dumb-struck face.

The Doctor watched her cautiously, then let her eyes wander back to Ryan.

Okay, okay, she had put _all_ of them into shock.

Sighing, she started to collect her thoughts. New companions, always a bit of trouble to lead them into everything. Sometimes she just went too fast. Oh. So they _were_ new companions. That’s how it went, wasn’t it? She promised to take them back, failed to take them back and whoosh, they stayed. Three companions? Was she gonna do that again?

Right, no. Wrong sorting out of thoughts. She was gonna do the other bit. She looked around more thoroughly, trying to figure out where she had brought them. Back in space, she had used her screwdriver to teleport them back, so they shouldn’t be too far off. And a few blocks, probably. Or cities. Now that she thought about it, this looked a lot like…

“Are we in London?”

“Graham!” she beamed at him. “Look at you, found your voice back, amazing! Yes, Graham. Yes we are.”

“How did we get to London? We were in Sheffield just two minutes ago!” Ryan asked while looking around.

The Doctor frowned at him. “Weren’t you the one saying ‘Teleport’?”

“Didn’t think I was right.”

“Oh, give yourself some credit, you’re right almost every time!”

There were steps behind them. With a swift motion, the Doctor whirled around, looking at who was coming towards them.

Oh. Well. That was awkward.

“Can I help you?” the Doctor asked, an eyebrow cocked up and hands in the pockets of his old, blue smart suit.

The Doctor stared at him.

“Uh,” Yasmin made, looking around in the darkness around them. “Actually. Do you know the fastest way from here to Sheffield?”

He made a face. “Sheffield? No, I… I really don’t, sorry.”

“It’s just, we’re not from here…,” Yasmin started, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

“Oh, I am, it’s no problem, really. Wait. No. I’m not.” She looked up at her younger self, still standing in front of them a bit confused, dancing on the heels of his feet. “Are we?”

“’xcuse me?”

“You’re the Doctor, right?”

The three companions behind her exchanged confused glances. The Doctor didn’t notice. Her younger self did.

“I… am?”

“Well, see! So am I!”

He frowned and got the hands out of his pocket, only to let one slide through his already tousled up hair.

“You’re the Doctor? Time Lord from Gallifrey, two hearts, little bit of a thing for the Master?”

 “Two hearts?” Graham noted with a shocked face. She assumed he had a shocked face. She didn’t take the time to turn around and check.

“Galli-what?” Ryan asked, which was fair play, since he already knew about the two hearts.

“Who’s the Master, is that even a name?” Yasmin wanted to know.

The Doctor assumed Ryan had told her about the two hearts part. These two seemed to be closer than Ryan and his grandfather. Probably another Amy-Rory situation happening here, really.

She wasn’t gonna think about Missy. Not now.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s pretty much me. Two hearts, Galli _frey_ and I have no idea what you’re talking about, but if I did have a thing of that sort, so would you.”

Her younger version grinned, then scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

“Well. To be completely honest with you. You’ve gone a bit astray. See. I am the Doctor, but uh… Human.”

“Human?” she asked.

She could only assume by the resounding silence around her that Ryan, Graham and Yasmin had given up.

The human Doctor seemed to wait this one out.

“Oh!” she suddenly called and her face lighted up. With a wide grin, she turned around to her new friends. “See, I know where we are now! Wrong universe!”

From the faces she was looking into, this wasn’t a very comforting thing to say to humans. There it was again. So much to gently lead new companions into. So less time to do so.

“Okay, I’ll make this short. There are parallel universes to ours! Used to be unable to enter them, but now we can because my people are back on their big shiny planet and they’re watching over it all. They might be dusty old fossils, but watching, that they can! Also, this is a human version of me that was created with… oh really, I’ll spare you the physics, it’s a doppelganger, just deal with it.”

“But he… doesn’t look like you,” Ryan noted.

“Really, I tell you about parallel universes and a planet full of people being back to watch them all and you’re concentrating on _that_ part?” She grinned. “I like you, Ryan Sinclair!”

“I’m gone for two minutes!” a familiar voice left from her proclaimed. “Two minutes and you pick up a mad woman and three strays!”

The Doctor whirled around, mouth wide open in awe.

“Rose Tyler!” she called, her hands waving through the air in obvious excitement.

Yasmin grinned behind her, thinking that it was nice to see _her_ being thrilled by something for a change.

“Oh, that’s brilliant! That’s so brilliant! I haven’t seen you since… since… well, since I was him, basically! How are you?”

Rose laughed a bit at her outburst, watching the woman in front of her with an amused but affectionate sparkle in her eyes. She looked good, the Doctor noticed. A bit older. Face a bit thinner. Hair a bit longer. Healthy.

Happy.

“So you’re… you’re really the Doctor, then?”

Oh right, humans and their genders. Was this weird for her? It was probably weird for her. On the other hand, so was living with the love of your life’s human doppelganger in a parallel universe, wasn’t it? Had she just thought about herself as Rose’s love of the live. Great Doctor, that’s why people keep on calling you arrogant. She still hadn’t answered Rose. How much time had passed? Probably not much, she was a fast thinker. Rose looked at her expectantly, it probably was time to say something. She was going to say something.

“Yes.”

“So definitely a mad woman then,” Rose said with a grin and before the Doctor could even call out the “Oy” she could already feel building in her throat, she was pulled into a tight hug.

Well, this was nice. She had forgotten what it was like to hug Rose. Or no, not forgotten, just wished to forget, really. The memory had faded a bit, but in comparison hugs with other people had always felt a bit off. So much even, she had spent her whole last regeneration not hugging people.

She had missed hugging people.

She had missed hugging Rose.

With a wide grin, she closed her eyes, pressing against the young woman, enjoying the familiarity of it all. She even smelled the same, this weird mixture of home and Earth that she had gotten so used to when home had been lost and Earth was all she had.

“Look at us!” she said with a bright smile. “Rose Tyler and the Doctor! Hugging!”

“Yeah, we kind of do that every day?” the human Doctor threw in, which was a valid point, she suspected. Not quite as stunning for Rose as it was for her.

“I’m still glad to see you,” Rose promised with a laugh. “Must’ve been a while for you.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” the Doctor replied with a grin. “You should’ve seen my last regeneration! What a grumpy old fool! And the one before that! What a quirky old fool!”

Human Doctor coughed subtly, pointing at her three companions, currently watching the scene with mouths hanging open.

She smiled sheepishly. “Oh uhm! Yaz, Graham, Ryan? This is Rose Tyler, she saved your universe once or twice. Fantastic woman! Rose, these are Yaz, Graham and Ryan. They helped beat Tim Shaw, then I teleported us all into space and then quickly teleported us back, then we ended up here, I’m… very freshly regenerated… If I’d be a little bit more stable-”

“The exact same thing would’ve happened,” Rose finished to the three with a little wink.

They grinned at each other and the Doctor could tell they were starting to finally warm up a bit and move past the little culture shock she had exposed them to.

She smiled. Oh, the effect of Rose Tyler.

She knew it all too well.

“So, how about we go to my mom’s? Knowing her, I’m sure all of you could do with a bit of rest and then we’ll work on getting you back to your universe tomorrow?” Rose threw an affectionate smile to her Doctor. “We’ve gotten quite good at it.”

Everyone agreed enthusiastically, apparently, they didn’t care much for the Doctor’s energetic waving of “no, oh God, no, she’s going to kill me” and so she reluctantly agreed and followed along.

She leaned in to her human self.

“Silly suggestion, but could we maybe not mention who I am? I’m fairly sure Jackie won’t be too happy to see me.”

“No way,” he grinned. “You’ll suffer with me.”

With a resigned laugh, the Doctor accepted her faith. It wasn’t too bad, really. As long as Jackie wouldn’t slap her again, that was. Rassilon, was she tired of getting slapped.

“So…” her meta crisis began, trying to sound casual and failing miserably, hand at the back of his neck. “Did you say Gallifrey is back?”

 


End file.
